


E, insieme, bruceremo il cielo

by Markedbyhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Season/Series 09, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markedbyhell/pseuds/Markedbyhell
Summary: E sorrideva.«Ti prego Cass, torna a casa dalla tua famiglia. Torna da me.»Dean lo stava pregando e sulle sue labbra aveva stampato il sorriso più bello che Castiel avesse mai visto in miliardi di anni.





	E, insieme, bruceremo il cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente un po' di fluff. Abbiamo tutti bisogno di un po' di fluff.
> 
> Con l'arrivo dell'ultima stagione, devo fare una richiesta a chiunque leggerà. Ho bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare di Supernatural, senza limiti o giudizi, di Destiel e/o fanfiction Con cui commentare le puntate che verranno e condividere il cuore spezzato per la fine di questa serie.  
È una richiesta seria, quindi plis.

**E, insieme, bruceremo il cielo.**

Il vento infuriava insistentemente sul paesaggio del Kansas, il cielo era coperto da uno strato spesso di nuvole e Castiel sapeva che, di lì a poco, sarebbe piovuto.

Lo sapeva perchè stava andando tutto storto, perchè era solo e se aveva imparato qualcosa dai quegli stupidi film che davano in televisione era che la pioggia era la perfetta cornice di una situazione di merda.

Castiel stava camminando da ore, cercando di passare inosservato, ma studiando con attenzione tutte le macchine che gli passavano accanto. La felpa umida pesava sulle sue spalle, privandolo di quel poco calore che il suo corpo stava tentando di custodire.

Se non ricordava male le parole del minore dei Winchester, era vicino al posto in cui si sarebbero dovuti incontrare e, quello, era l'unico motivo che lo spingeva avanti, nonostante il dolore o la fame.

«Castiel?» la voce profonda di Sam, lo riportò alla realtà. Fu solo in quel momento che vide l'Impala di Dean ferma accanto a lui, con il finestrino aperto e uno sguardo felice che lo invitava ad entrare.

«Sono felice di vederti. Vieni, ti porto a _casa_.» Castiel sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte poi, con la stessa espressione miserabile di un cucciolo bagnato, si mise a sedere sul sedile di pelle.

«Ti prega ogni sera» 

E non amò mai quella macchina come in quel momento.

°°°°°°°°°° 

Era stato un sollievo entrare in quel bunker sotteraneo: lì, aveva trovato un posto dove riempire lo stomaco, dove riposarsi e in cui sentirsi al sicuro- cosa che non era più riuscito a fare da parecchio tempo.

Per la precisione da quando Metratron, un paio di settimane prima, aveva rubato la sua grazia e bruciato le sue ali, rendendolo l'unico responsabile della caduta degli angeli del paradiso.

Riusciva ancora a sentire la lama fredda trapassare la pelle del suo collo, strappargli via quell'unica parte che lo faceva essere un angelo, che decretava quello che era. _Quello che era sempre stato._

Ma non era solo quello a tormentare i suoi pensieri: c'era qualcosa in quella sua nuova natura che lo tormentava, lo confondeva - una spiacevole sensazione di vuoto al centro del petto che faceva male ad ogni respiro.

Castiel camminava lento, un passo dopo l'altro provava a cercare la stanza che Sam gli aveva indicato. Il corridoio era buio, solo una porta, leggermente socchiusa, faceva filtrare una luce debole.

Poi lo vide e qualcosa, semplice come un puzzle per bambini, si rimise insieme: seduto a gambe aperte sul letto perfettamente tirato, un uomo stava guardando il muro spoglio davanti a se, facendo ruotare distrattamente l'anello attorno al suo anulare.

_Dean Winchester_. 

In un attimo si chiese come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima: era ovvio che fosse lui. Era _sempre_ stato lui; fin da quando, cinque anni prima, afferrò la sua spalla tra le fiamme dell'inferno. Fin da quando quel suo atteggiamento gli aveva mostrato una via migliore da vivere. Aveva perso tutto ma, lo sapeva, non avrebbe cambiato nulla... non se il premio era vederlo ogni giorno. Non se la ricompensa era far parte della _sua_ famiglia.

«Oggi io e Sam ti abbiamo cercato»

La sua voce, morbida e calma, vibrò nelle sue orecchie attirandolo, annebbiandogli la mente stanca come un canto delle sirene.

Castiel si affacciò dallo stipite della porta incantato dal profilo color miele. Intrappolato in quegli occhi che, in quel momento, nemmeno riusciva a vedere.

«Ti abbiamo rincorso tra i barboni. Ho persino visto i posti in cui hai dormito nelle ultime settimane quando eri solo. E, lasciatelo dire, sono molto peggio di quei schifosi motel in cui vivevamo noi.» Dean chiuse gli occhi, giocando nervosamente con le dita: aveva così tanto da dire in così poco tempo che si ritrovò senza parole, senza la minima idea di dove conminciare. Troppe domande che non avrebbe mai avuto il fegato di chiedere a quegli occhi di un blu troppo scuro e senza stelle.

«So che non puoi sentirmi Castiel. Lo so ogni sera ma... ma ti prego.» E sorrideva. «Ti prego Cas, torna a casa dalla tua famiglia. Torna da me.» Dean lo stava pregando e sulle sue labbra aveva stampato il sorriso più bello che Castiel avesse mai visto in miliardi di anni. 

Sarebbe rimasto a guadarlo per ore, ad unire con la mente ogni sua lentiggine, a decifrare ogni cambiamento della sua espressione; ma la voglia di leggere i suoi occhi - la voglia di rivederlo - ebbe la meglio. Quindi bussò sulla porta di legno, attirando la sua attenzione.

Il cacciatore scattò in piedi, tremò per un secondo poi, nell’espressione più imbarazzata che si possa immaginare, tentò di darsi un contegno. «Cas» Dean sembrò pronunciare quel nome come fosse una supplica e, forse, era proprio quello che stava facendo. «Cas» ripetè ancora, incredulo. « sei veramente tornato»

Vagó con lo sguardo per tutta la stanza, evitando di soffermarsi in quegli occhi che sembravano volerlo rincorrere - e _confondere_. Tentò con tutte le sue forze di nascondere quell'insensata felicità che, lo sentiva, stava prendendo possesso del suo volto, della sua anima. Perchè Castiel era lì e... _basta_. Quello era tutto ciò che importava.

«Sono caduto, Dean. Avrei voluto venire qui prima, ma le mie ali… le mie ali sono bruciate.» l'ex angelo si strinse nella felpa scura, troppo grande per il suo fisico notevolmente dimagrito, cercando di regalarsi un po' di calore. Dean vedeva quanto era cambiato. Notò anche quanto sembrava essere a disagio con quella sua nuova natura: Castiel aveva le mani in tasca, lo sguardo basso - velato da una sottile patina di lacrime – e le labbra screpolate, intrappolate tra la morsa stretta dei suoi denti e circondate da piccole macchie di dentifricio.

Era diverso da quel Castiel che, un po', gli aveva sempre fatto paura. Ed era bello, bellissimo, sotto ogni punto di vista: era _umano_. 

Nella sua testa si formarono milioni di immgini diverse, mille motivi per cui quel pensiero non avrebbe mai dovuto passargli per la testa... Dean li analizzò uno ad uno, mandandoli al diavolo: si limitò solo a sporgersi verso di lui, ad artigliare i capelli umidi dietro alla sua nuca e ad attirarlo a sé in un bacio.

Le sue labbra erano leggermente rovinate, cedevoli sotto le sue, inesperte, goffe; il cacciatore sorrise, schiudendole delicatamente con la lingua. Accarezzandole, desiderandole con tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace.

E Castiel rimase senza fiato mentre un brivido percorse la sua spina dorsale, esplodendo nel suo cervello,ritrovandosi avvinto in una sorta di attrazione magnetica.

Allungò una mano verso di lui, lambendo con i polpastrelli la guancia ispida di barba del cacciatore: stretto tra le sue braccia a respirare il suo odore, ad ascoltare il battito del suo cuore in un modo che non si sarebbe mai immaginato, a sentire la sua pelle fremere sotto il suo tocco.

In una reazione spontanea e impacciata pressò ancora di più le labbra sulle sue, appropriandosi nuovamente di quella bocca che sapeva di casa.

Quando Dean - in un momento che parve arrivare troppo presto - si scostò, lo sguardo smarrito di Castiel lo inondò di emozioni, lasciandolo ad un passo dalla follia. Ma fu solo quando pronunciò il suo nome che, il ragazzo, riuscì a ricambiare e a sorridere, felice come non lo era da tempo. Come se tutti i problemi delle ultime settimane fossero annegati in quelle due pozze blu che, ancora, lo stavano studiando.

Delicatamente Dean sfiorò la sua fronte imperlata di sudore con la propria: sembrava così strano riaverlo vicino, saperlo al sicuro dopo tutte le preghiere che gli aveva rivolto. Ed era una sensazione che, si giurò, non avrebbe mai voluto perdere: per questo motivo rimase in silenzio, stringendolo a se ancora e ancora, fino a che nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di capire dove cominciava uno e finiva l'altro.

**Author's Note:**

> Probabilmente ci sarà un seguito. Sempre fluffoso, probabilmente un po' smut.


End file.
